KHRestyled! Kisaragi Attention
by TheParadoxicalOtaku
Summary: The last of my series! Hopefully... Yeps! Featuring Fem!Tsuna "Am I really as good as you say?" The thoughts jostled for space in her brain. "I thought I was useless." "Stop cheering for me!" OOC, AU. Review if it made you smile. Picture has been disclaimed.


Wowee, is this author really getting off her sorry butt to work on something so quickly for once? –Standing ovation- Of course, the previous stories had some form of acknowledgment but I'm really sad that no one bothered to review my Imagination Forest story. Sad face please. :'( Aww shucks, nevermind, I'll always love you my wonderful readers! You have given the story over 100+ views. Pleasant surprise much? XD So yeps, here we are at the last fic I'll post for awhile. Unless some bunny decides to invade again. **OOC in da house!** Shake that booty!

Me no speako Englisho. So me no get what you trying to say about rights. :/ Me no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So there.

* * *

_KHRestyled: Kisaragi Attention! [FemTsuna]_

* * *

Tsuna skipped about without a care on the concrete sidewalk as she ignored the countless numbers of weird looks she was attracting from passers-by.

She wasn't sure if just a plain orange hoodie would be able to conceal her identity from the general public but she couldn't care less for today.

It was time to go forth and explore! She grinned smugly. She wasn't usually this carefree but she supposed if she had already sneaked out, past her insanely strict manager no less! Then it was best to seize the opportunity to have fun! (While she could anyway!)

She shrugged nonchalantly to her conflicted thoughts and shoved them into the darkest corner of her mind to collect metaphorical dust.

'Out of sight, out of mind.' She thought firmly to herself.

'Being the main singer of the famous band Vongola really had its disadvantages at times, such as everyone knowing who you were and chasing after you, trying to get an autograph or a picture.' She thought disdainfully and wrinkled her nose.

High heels were just too difficult to walk about properly in all the time and with her complete lack of balance, she'd probably trip and fall flat on her face in front of the adoring crowd, much to her total embarrassment.

So she would just slip her hood on her head and hope for the best.

The sun shone brightly as she weaved past people walking around, so far going about unnoticed.

Just then, a gust of wind decided to make an appearance and completely blow the hood covering her brown hair off.

"Oh darn. I was just starting to enjoy myself..." Tsuna mumbled darkly as the people who were originally bustling about stopped dead in their tracks, recognizing just who it was in their presence.

She attempted a weak wave in greeting before dashing off, crying mentally at her horrible luck.

"Quick take pictures!", "Wow, she's really cute in person!", "Kyaaaa!", "Tsunayumi-hime!", "Will you marry me, Tsunayumi-hime?" were the exclamations that surrounded her as she ran for her life from the rabid fans as well as the insistent flashes of light, indicating the public taking photos frantically.

She managed to scale a metal fence in her path with ease no thanks to her daily training by her spartan manager.

She quickly ducked out of sight from her avid fans, ran desperately into an abandoned alley and heaved a quiet sigh of relief.

'Ah, I really forgot about how difficult the fans can get at times like these.' She huffed indignantly.

'Sometimes, I really want to give up when I see a full house in front of me. It makes me horrifyingly nervous, all these butterflies in my tummy.'

'I just want to vanish from their view and escape, most times!' She sniffled.

Whenever she tried to speak up, tell them how she really felt the words just get stuck in her throat and she'd have to swallow them back down, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Go away!" she tried to say out loud but shook her head despondently when the words wouldn't form.

She couldn't let her fans down like this, she had a reputation to uphold! Besides, her manager would murder her if she so much as thought about quitting, much less leaving the entire music industry behind her!

Tsunayumi basked in the somewhat fond memories of her past.

She had never imagined that she would be able to achieve the highly coveted spot in the spotlight, singing her heart out to an adoring crowd.

True, during her schooling years, she was known by most as 'Dame-Tsuna' but that had quickly changed when someone spotted the talent she had, recommended her to the Vongola Music Corporation and was now known by all as the precocious princess of Vongola.

Unfortunately, her balance had not improved in the slightest.

She concentrated hard and aimed her empty soda can at the ground, attempting to vent her frustrations but it bounced back with a vengeance and hit her square in the forehead.

She winced at the bruise it had left there.

"Wow, I really do have such a weak constitution!" She laughed aloud and smiled bitterly just as she tripped and fell on her face.

Along the way, her impressive lack of coordination reared its ugly head several times, reminding her of just why she deserved to be called 'Dame' in school.

She finally gathered up her courage and made her way back to civilization only for the fans to notice her and freak out once more.

She had forgotten, in her haste, to put up her hood again.

'Ahhh, maybe I should just give up on this foolish dream after all!' She screeched internally as the chase started all over again.

* * *

"If I could only be just like the superstars I see on television! Wouldn't that be the best?" She mumbled dreamily to no one in particular, eyes completely unfocused.

She formed a simple dream from these foolish thoughts and to her utter surprise yet dismay, it had worked out quite smoothly when she had been talent-spotted.

She spotted a poster stuck to the wall with her likeness printed on it and ripped it off the wall angrily, crushing it in her fist.

'I cannot believe just how tough it was under the harsh glare of the spotlights!' She folded her arms around her chest.

'As always, I can never seem to voice out how I feel.'

She was utterly overwhelmed by the countless number of doubts in her mind as she sank to her knees.

'Am I really as good as you say?', 'I want to disappear!', 'I thought I was nothing more than a bore!', 'Stop cheering for me!'.

But those thoughts remained trapped in her head like a caged bird, unable to regain its freedom.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook violently.

Her manager finally spotted her slumped figure in the alley and approached in quick strides.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, come on we have a performance ahead of us. Thought you could escape me so easily? You'll suffer later!" The manager threatened.

He noticed the tears and patted her on the head gently.

"You are just so dame huh, Tsunayumi."

With those words, Tsuna couldn't imagine just how he managed to chase the doubts away so easily.

She suddenly recalled just what she was fighting for. Her friends...

They were all so precious to her! She smiled brightly at her manager who merely grunted in response and hoisted her over his shoulder.

They made their way to the performance area where she was due to make her appearance.

The backstage crew and make-up artists hovered over her shoulder, making last minute adjustments to her outfit, to her make-up and ensuring she was feeling alright.

They could not afford the main singer collapsing midway!

Her band mates smiled at her and gave their own reassurances, be it cheerful grins or creepy laughter.

* * *

The cheers going on in the front could easily be heard backstage as Tsuna took a deep breath to consolidate her emotions.

Her eyes flickered from their plain caramel brown to the vibrant hues of amber.

She walked to the stage and was greeted with wild applause.

Her band mates went to their respective places and prepared themselves.

Tsuna walked up to the microphone and started to sing like her life depended on it.

Her previous fears disappeared with the starting beat and she grinned widely till her cheeks ached.

It was worth it after all!

"If you find life difficult, change it~" She sang jovially.

The loneliness felt earlier was banished as her friends surrounded her and stayed by her side.

"Yes, I can, I will do it! My heart's going to burst! It's overflowing with love so shall I steal yours away?" She teased as the males yelled various variations of the same infatuated reply.

She then noticed her manager staring at her with some kind of approval and as he made eye contact with her, he smirked.

Her dream was really being fulfilled at the very moment!

Her smile grew more brilliant as she finished off the song with the words, "So don't even blink! Let's keep skipping ahead into tomorrow together!"

The song ended with a vibrant burst of fireworks as the audience roared their approval.

All of the members in the band bowed gracefully before making their way to the back.

Tsuna's smile became a little more content as she knew she would always be able to count on her friends to bring her out of the dark place she somehow managed to get trapped in most days.

* * *

Oh woo, I'm done! Bows myself. Soooo, hopes you liked. Even if you didn't. Nyeh! I'm pretty sure you know who the heck the manager was and who the band members were! I found it so gosh darn endearing. Squeeee. Yeah, its filled to the brim with thoughts and not much description but that's how the video was and I just went with the flow. Haters be hating on this!** So yeaps, as per usual, review if you want to, favorite if you liked it! **Sides, if you review, maybe I'll post one regarding Ryohei or Lambo. :D The playlist isn't really suited for them though... Hmmm. Ah! I realized that my headphone actor story and imagination forest have the same word count. Coincidence? I think not! Yeah, random rambling again. Stay tuned to le awesome me for more erratic updates! Peace out peeps~ The newest chapter had me squealing like a demented fan girl. I mean uber hawt peeps on the front page? Who doesn't spazz out at the sight? Ooo, burn!


End file.
